


Drowning Sorrows

by mortenavida



Series: Jay's Bingo Collection [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Consequences, Not Beta Read, Thanos snap, character death (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Clint lost his familyagainand he doesn't much care for your pity, Scott.
Series: Jay's Bingo Collection [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092414
Kudos: 1





	Drowning Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> So I made it a series lmao. Again, had this part written for a while, finally putting it up. Will continue soon.
> 
> This is for Bad Things Happen Bingo square G1 - Drowning Their Sorrows

Everywhere he went, it was on the TVs. Clint couldn’t get away from it -- updates on the Blip Sickness. How many died, how many took their life. How many were still gett sick.

The last time he saw his family fade away, it had been sudden and a sharp pierce through his heart. It drove him to extremes he didn’t want to think about. A place he promised Nat he would never go to again.

He never promised to not find solace somewhere else. The uncomfortable wooden bar stool seemed as good a place as anywhere else. Having saved the world a few times also gave him perks and the bartended never stopped to ask for money. He just always made sure Clint’s glass stayed full.

The stool next to him scraped against the floor and Scott Lang settled next to him. He motioned for a drink before letting out a sigh.

“Scotch strong here?”

Clint shrugged as the bartender gave them each a glass. “When you drink all day, does it matter?”

“Guess not.” Scott knocked his drink back and made a face. “Damn, this burns.”

Clint smirked, looking down at the ice left in his glass as the news repeated above them. “Feels good, though.”

“Hm.” Scott motioned for another. “Bruce said you aren’t answering messages.”

“Didn’t see a point.” Most of SHIELD was gone, the Avengers scattered (if they were even still alive), and his family dead. “He send you?”

“No, but I figured you could use a friend.” Scott motioned to the bartender to leave the bottle. “The kid died yesterday.”

Peter, the youngest on the team, had always been referred to as ‘the kid’ by the others. Clint ran a hand through his unwashed hair, trying not to bang his fists against the bar. Tony told him, one night before they went to the past, about what happened in space. From Strange getting captured to Carol’s rescue, he let everything out.

Peter Parker was the entire reason they went back to save the world in the first place.

“Wasn’t he the first to show signs?”

“He was the first one to make us look. There’s not many Blipped left, you know.”

“I’ve seen the numbers.”

Scott was quiet a moment before leaning closer. “I’m thinking you and I should get out of here. Find something to do.”

Clint shook his head and grabbed the bottle. “If this is your shit way of making sure I don’t kill anyone...”

“No, of course not.”

“Good.” Clint took a long drink before all but slamming the bottle down. “Let’s open a bar.”

“Not exactly--”

“What you had in mind?” Clint shrugged. “Then piss off.”

Clint waved at the bartender before half-stumbling toward the exit. He didn’t need someone to baby him. He just wanted to be left alone.

\-----

A few weeks later, even he couldn’t ignore the problems of the world anymore.


End file.
